


Musical Score: Waltz for Mary and John

by Elster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Meta, Music, score - Freeform, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elster/pseuds/Elster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put down the notes of the waltz Sherlock composed for John's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Score: Waltz for Mary and John




End file.
